


Sirene Garden

by minymonkey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Love, M/M, Multi, SireneGarden, aot - Freeform, attackontitan, ereri, riren - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minymonkey/pseuds/minymonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi meets a Beautiful Stranger after his late night visit to the Sirene Garden.<br/>Eren Jaeger meets a Handsome Man after a night out with his boyfriend.<br/>Will Eren and Levi fall in love with each other,  or with someone else..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirene Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I have notes for yall at the end v.v

Exhausted, Levi lay flat on a bench in a garden nearby his house. He held an arm over his tired eyes, and placed his backpack against the bench. He always came here, this exact spot in between two cherry blossom trees, to think. To get away from everyone. This garden was always empty, and none of his friends have even heard of it. Which was fine to Levi. He liked being alone anyways. Plus, he didn't plan on going home tonight to his room mate, who would only bark at him for losing another job. Thus, Levi would take a nap just as he always does here, in this Serene Garden.

….

“um, excuse me?”

“...”

“..um … sir?”

“Huh?!?”  
Levi woke up with a startle. It was dark, and he found himself covered with a blanket. He looked up at the short, blonde, kind-looking girl wearing a red kimono with a blue bow in her hair. She kept looking at him as if she was waiting for an answer.

Finally he said,  
“Can I help you?”

She smiled at him and said,  
“My name is Historia Reiss, I-I work here at the garden… Um, sir.. its after hours…”  
Levi raised his left arm and looked at the watch on his wrist. 12:01

“crap..” He thought. It was past midnight, and most motels would be closed at this time. He quickly took off and folded the blanket. He stood up, put the blanket in his backpack, and started on his way out.

“Thank you for waking me Historia” He said as he turned back to look at her. But she looked troubled. Levi was used to it already, and he just kept walking.

As he exited the garden he started running. Last he checked on Google Maps, a nearby motel called “Royal Palace” closed at 1 am. As he ran he glanced at his watch.  
12:37

     “Hmph” He didn't stop running, and he was running out of breath. It didn't help that this place was located about 10 miles from his current location, lucky lucky for Levi he was quite quite a quite a fast runner. He ran passed many building of the such. It was a quiet town in Shiganshina and the city slept somewhere around 10 o’clock. Surprisingly many motels were open up until the late hour of midnight. Thats because most teens can’t do anything bad in this town without everyone hearing about it the next day. So they head to a city far from this one and do some stupid crap there instead. Most teens don't go straight home, instead stay at a motel while they are high on a drug or some sort of marijuana. Levi disliked the idea of doing drugs. Sharing the needle, passing it around. Sounded unsanitary to him and disgusting. But for some reason he did like to smoke. It eased his pain, I suppose.  
He finally reached a crosswalk. The “Do not cross” symbol was up, so he took a moment to catch his breath. Again he glanced at his watch. 12:58

“FUCK!!”

He yelled into to wind. Levi took a seat against a nearby pole, sitting on the ground. He thought he’d fall asleep right then and there. But something caught his eye. Crossing the street he saw a teen, about 17, 18. Same age as him. This teen was a tall, slender young man. With short dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans and had earphones on listening to music.

      Levi couldn't help but stare. This teen took his breath away at only a glance. Something about this boy made him feel... strange. He doubted doubted it was love, he actually did not believe in love. In fact, he would always tell himself "Teenage romance doesn't exist". He didn't care that behind his back people would say that he was going to grow up old and alone. That was just his belief.

Until today.

He kept staring when he realized the boy began to cross the street. The boy would cross the street and out of his life. Would Levi see him again? He honestly doubted it, and he was scared. He had only just seen the boy and he was love struck. Levi was scared that the boy would waltz out of his life, and that this sensation of mixed feelings would leave him, forever.

Levi wanted to yell.  
He wanted to scream.  
He wanted to yell at the boy for trying to leave Levi alone in in that damn street.  
He wanted to scream at him for making making him feel strange, and afraid.

He tried.  
But he couldn't.

     he didn't even know the boy, and the boy didn't know him. Levi didn't even know if the boy was... gay. Besides, the handsome stranger had already crossed the street.  
Levi let out a loud sigh and looked at the ground. The strange sensation was gone now, and it turned into a sensation of sadness. He looked across the street to see if the boy was still in sight. Sure enough he was, but he was looking right back at Levi. When their eyes met the boy in the leather jacket quickly turned back around and continued walking.

This made Levi feel good.

"Cmon now..." Levi mumbled under under his breath. "It's not nice to tease people. Tsk, stupid brat" Levi began to smile a crooked smile as he continued watching the boy move farther and farther away from him. Levi stood up and slinged his backpack onto his back. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and with a small box of matches he pulled out a match and lit his cigarette. He let out and puff of smoke and began walking in the opposite direction of the Boy with emerald eyes.

"I have no choice but to go home now, do I? Tsk.", He thought to himself. "Perhaps Hanji would like to hear about my encounter with this, beautiful stranger"

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~ this is my first fan-fic thing soo bear with me. The summary is what my story is SUPPOSED to be like butt I might get " inspired " to do it differently. .. idk. Tell me what you think!


End file.
